Dark Deeds
by Sinny of Yellowboze
Summary: It sucks to be an apprentice. Especially when your master keeps getting you into trouble! And for a young FOmarl called Mouse, things are about to get very complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Deeds**

_Author's Quick Intro: I decided to take a quick break from Shadows of the Past and try something else for a while. That doesn't mean that I won't finish it, it just means that I'm at a difficult stage and need to focus on something else for a while. So, what better than to go from a full-on hunter to a retired one?_

Chapter One

Her name was Tomiko Asukai. A semi-retired FOmarl – emphasis on retired – who ran a small business out of her flat. Namely, Technique training.

Most people didn't know she was there, and that was the way she liked it. She only took on students recommended by the Hunter's Guild or the Labs, and even then she insisted on seeing them in action first. So, really, I didn't think I had the faintest hope of getting her to take me on as an apprentice.

My name is Mutsuko Gosetsuke. I'm 17 years old, and I'm a FOmarl in training. My hair is long and a soft shade of white-blonde, my eyes are a dark brown, and my Hunter's Guild trainer painted a small black sigil on my forehead with some kind of inerasable dye, so I have a funny flower-like thing above and between my eyes. I'm kind of skinny, almost boyishly so, so I don't really get much attention from others, especially men. I mean, I'm like a stick, and I'm not even all that tall… if not for my robes, I could pass as a FOmar or even a HUmar if I tried.

Not that I bother. I have an older brother who's a FOmar, and he's, well, famous! You remember that big ruckus a few months ago about the demon in the Ruins, Dark Falz? Guess who's older brother helped take it down? Yeah, that makes Shirinji famous. And it puts a lot of pressure on me, because all the trainers at the Guild keep comparing the two of us, all the time.

I think that's half my problem. As my Offensive Techniques trainer told me a while ago – "You have the strength, you just don't have the right motivation." Two days later he told me to find Miss Asukai's flat. He wanted me to train with her.

That's how I found myself standing in front of that door when I did. I was staring at it, plain and simple. All I could think was _Where did she get the paint?_ There were flowers and trees and stuff all over it, painted in the most delicate but lifelike style I had ever seen. I was ten when we left Coral, and I could swear that I'd never seen anything so vibrant and alive in my life.

"It's nice, ain't it?" I jumped and spun around, hands already forming the pattern for Foie, the one technique I know back-to-front and inside-out. Then I looked up. And up.

Let me tell you, I'm kind of short, but this guy made me feel like a bug. I've never been too fond of RAcasts, and this one reinforced that. I'd guesstimate that he clocks in at about 7'5', maybe even 7'6". He had a fairly normal white and blue body, and one of those heads that looks like, like, you know. It makes me blush just to think about it, although I did eventually get used to it. Kind of.

"Hey, calm down there short stuff!" he chuckled – insasmuch as an android can chuckle – and ruffled my hair, bringing a petulant pout to my face. "You here to meet Tomiko, right? She sent me to collect you and take you to the Guild. She must really think you've got potential, kid, to take you somewhere on your first lesson!"

I have to admit, I stared blankly at him for the better part of a minute. I'm not sure why – think I must have just blanked out. It happens to me sometimes, it's a bit of a disability but the doctors say there's nothing wrong with me.

"You _are_ Mutsuko, right?" He sort of blinked at me, tilted his head a bit, then nodded. "Yeah, you match the file. Come on, don't be shy!" And with that, he literally grabbed be and perched me on his shoulder, chatting merrily as he carried me towards the Hunter's Guild.

I didn't say much, but he talks enough for five, does Bolt. Yeah, that's his name. He apparently has a 'brother' called Nut, but I've never called him out on that one, even thought it does sound too silly to possibly be true.

"Who made you, Bolt?" I asked during one of his rare lulls in conversation. He gave me a kind of piercing look and decided that apparently I was trustworthy.

"Doctor Olo," he said with a definite note of pride. "He works for Doctor Jean-Carlo Montague, you know!" Well, I didn't know before, but now I do. I must admit, I've always had a soft spot in my heart for the good doctor. He pretty much thumbs his nose at authority, does what he likes, and they still fund his work. Plus he's as eccentric as can be, and I've grown to like eccentrics.

"Hold on tight, kiddo!" I screamed as he literally jumped over the edge of the platform we were currently walking along. We landed safely maybe thirty metres below, but I still tried to remove his head-thingy. I almost succeeded, too, yelling some words my mother would kill me for using as I did so.

"Great Lutz Flaeli you where the sun don't shine!" I roared as he casually grabbed the collar of my robes and swung me out in front of him. He held me close to his face and made a rude sound. I kicked him in the faceplate.

Odd way to meet someone who's now one of my best friends, no?

"Well, Bolt, I see you've exercised your normal charm on my new apprentice." Bolt dropped me and managed to look very guilty. I just massaged my tailbone and grumbled, until I saw the tall woman in front of me.

I knew her as soon as I saw her. All Forces do. Tomiko was a legend, still is, and we're all told about her brave attempts to stave off monster infestations on Ragol, and how she wound up in hospital, almost dead, whilst my brother and their team-mates took on Dark Falz. A lot of us respect her more than any of the others, because she almost died trying to protect my brother. That's a special kind of loyalty.

She helped me up, and I finally got a real look at her. She's really beautiful, in her late 20s with long brown hair and grass-green eyes, and a come-hither smile that I can personally verify makes men go weak at the knees. She has the same symbol on her forehead than me, although she prefers dark blue robe to my pink and grey ones. She's pretty tall too, actually, but somehow she doesn't look like an amazon, just a supermodel. Some people have all the luck!

"You definitely look like your brother," she said with a grin. "Probably a lot better behaved than he was, though! You don't have the look of arrogance he carries." She waved a finger in my face, and I stepped back instinctively. "Lesson Number 1: Don't get cocky. Down there it's life and death, and the last thing you need is to have an overblown sense of your own importance!"

She's right, too. Lesson Number 1 has kept me alive.

"Y-yes, Miss Asukai," I stammered. She had that effect on me, still does sometimes.

"Don't call me Miss Asukai!" she scolded, and I actually cringed. Then she ruffled my hair – twice in one day! Argh! – and smiled again. "It's Tomiko. Or Tomi. Now follow me, I'm going to get you a Guild ID."

If Bolt hadn't picked me up again, I probably would have just stayed there forever. A Guild ID? But I was a trainee, and not even a very good one!

"Rule Number 2, kid. Don't bother, she's already made up her mind."

Actually, travelling by RAcast is pretty fun when he behaves, but at the time I was kind of in shock. Damien used to terrify me with stories of Ragol, I must say. We've been here for three years now, and I was a pretty impressionable fourteen year old. So I had this kind of ingrained terror at the very idea. Because let's face it, Hunters don't bother with ID unless they're going planet-side. Or to some kind of social function. But mostly just planet-side.

So I sat there on Bolt's shoulder, quiet as a mouse, until Tomiko came back with a Guild ID. She'd even picked out a name for me. Oh, you guessed it.

MOUSE. I was a Greenill called Mouse! Needless to say, Bolt treasures the picture he has of me when I first saw what she'd named me. He also has an audio recording of my reaction. He plays it at parties to annoy me. It works.

Eventually I calmed down, and Tomiko pretty much dragged me over to the counter, still grinning like a loon.

"I'm back with my apprentice and our back-up," she said to the Guild Girl, all matter of fact, whilst I tried to conceal my shock at just how low-cut that shirt was. "You said you had something that's right up my alley?"

The Guild Girl made a dramatic sigh (and I averted my eyes – she practically falls out of the shirt every time!) and punched something up. I didn't get to see the screen, but even then I took one look at my teacher's face and I knew it was lucrative. And therefore rather risky.

"It sounds absolutely _perfect_," she gushed, mock-punching me in the arm. "Tell the client we'll meet him immediately!"

"Of course. Please wait in Lobby 14." I just sort of blinked at everything going on, even as I was pretty much dragged to the small-scale teleporter. I swear, there were so many things going on in the Guild right that second that I could have written a term paper on behavioural psychology just from a couple of hours sitting there with a data device. I never got around to it, though.

Anyway. We teleported into Lobby 14, and Bolt instantly clanked off to play Lobby Soccer with some other androids. I found it pretty interesting, and soon I had a whole teams worth of android coaches teaching me how to play. I'm actually damned good now, thanks to them – if you don't believe me, I'm quite happy to tan your hide.

So yeah, I spent a pretty enjoyable hour playing soccer with a bunch of HUcasts and RAcasts big enough to squash me, and by the end of that hour Bolt and I were kicking their asses. Turns out sheer power just can't beat small and sneaky when it comes to soccer. I eventually decided to stop, though, so that I'd still have some energy left for whatever mission I'd been signed up for, but I had a standing offer to come play any time. Turns out there's a few android hunters who do nothing but do quests and play ball.

Tomiko was shouting out abuse and encouragement in equal parts to the players, and I was studying their tactics intently, already planning our next match, when our employer arrived.

Doctor Jean-Carlo Montague.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Deeds**

_Legal Stuffs: I don't own PSO. I mean, I own the copy but nothing else except a few characters from my stories. Don't sue me, I have nothing._

Chapter Two

I think I had another blank moment at that point. I remember absolutely nothing of our briefing, except for the fact that when Tomiko introduced me as Mouse I actually squeaked. Bolt's got that on file too, the bastard.

I suddenly realized where Tomiko had found the inspiration for her door. The forest is beautiful, beyond description. I instantly perked up, and spent a few minutes dashing about trying to take in everything at once. And then I saw it.

"Oh my god! It's so _cute!_" I squealed, running up to the little yellow bird and holding out my hand to pat it. You know what the little bastard did? IT BIT ME! The little son of a bitch actually BIT ME!

I punted it into the bushes with a move one of Bolt's friends had shown me. I am pleased to say that it hit a tree and went running into the thicker forest screaming like a baby. Stupid Rag Rappies.

So, yeah, anyway. I listened to Tomiko and Bolt and quickly picked up on what had happened. Black Paper had been making some overtures to Doctor Montague about getting some data recently, and when he told them to get bent they took his android, Elenor. He'd managed to track them to the forest near the Central Dome before they cottoned on that Elenor had a beacon inside her and deactivated it.

I hoped for both her sake and theirs that they hadn't hurt her too much when they did. Because I knew enough about the Doc to know that if they so much as scratched one of her panels he was going to destroy them.

Bolt went scouting ahead, and eventually reported back with accurate patrol routes and sentry positions for Black Paper's operatives. I studied the settings for a while, and I swear something in my mind just went CLICK! I knew what to do.

I tried to tell Tomiko and Bolt, but Bolt had just gone wide-eyed. (Don't ask me how, he just DID, okay?) I think I reacted quickest, though, because I dove head-first into some bushes and froze. I peeked out through the foliage and saw Bolt and Tomiko being led away at rifle-point by some seriously scary-looking Newmen in black clothes, and at least one of them had Guild ID into the bargain.

_Shit. Shit, shit shit shit. SHIT._

I can't tell you how long I lay there, swearing in my head, but then I realized that it was just me now. Tomiko and Bolt had been captured, so it was just me, and my brilliant plan for getting into the middle of Black Paper's formation without getting caught. It's just as well I learnt how to swim before we left Coral, because I got seriously wet.

Long story short, so few people know how to really swim these days that they basically left an entire side of their outpost completely exposed! How stupid is that? And best of all, Bolt had confirmed that Elenor was being held there, so I could get some help once I got in.

Except that I was completely unequipped. I had my robes and that was all, apart from a really baby MAG (try Level 6) and an inventory device. However, Tomiko had told me that I could find gear in crates left behind by the Pioneer One, so a-sneaking I went.

And boy, did I hit jackpot. I found a bunch of crates deeper in the bushes, covered in moss, so I don't think anyone had found them before me. And inside one I found the Best. Wand. Ever. I got it identified once I was back on the ship as a Twinkle Star, but at the time all I thought was _Sweet!_

One of the other boxed held a twinked-out sniper rifle, and the third had a nice big block of Meseta. That find is paying my rent for the next year.

But yeah, I was pleased with myself. I was now armed, dangerous, and ready to cause some serious hell. It wasn't hard to reach the stream running through the forest, and as I can hold my breath pretty well I didn't have any trouble reaching the bank. No, my problems came afterwards. Namely, I had no idea how to get OUT of the water without drawing attention to myself.

Turns out my MAG is more intuitive than I thought. It beeped and hovered away, and a few moments later I heard shouts and running feet. They were handily heading away from me, so I hauled myself out of the water as fast as I could and took stock of my surroundings. Someone had set up a rough synth-metal hut in the clearing, and I could see a bright pink android strapped to some kind of examination table, a red-coated man prepping some instruments, probably to delve into her circuitry.

I've got to say, what happened next was pure instinct. I leapt to my feet and tackled the man from behind, wrapping my long right sleeve around his neck. I leant in very, very close.

"Give me the keys to the area and the android, and I let you live." I tightened my grip, just a tiny bit, and he realized that I was serious. At least, he thought I was. I don't think I could kill someone who was helpless.

He slid the keys behind him, and I clocked him one with my bangle. Don't think they're just for show, folks, you can use them as weapons too. He went down like a puppet with cut strings, and I snagged the keys triumphantly.

I unlocked the restraints on Elenor, and gave her a basic look-over. I won't claim to be a master of robotics, but I know enough. It took me all of about ten seconds to work out that they'd disconnected her main power unit, and another five to reconnect it.

I clamped a hand over her mouth as soon as I saw the tell-tale glow of pink from her eyes. "Shhh. I got you out of the restraints and I found you a gun, but they've got my master and her friend. Ideas?"

Her reply was to sketch a rough map of the compound in the dirt below. Oh yeah, this gal's got a good head on her shoulders. She pointed out where she thought the patrols would be, and I put that together with the information I'd gotten from Bolt and came up with a plan.

And it was a damned fine plan, even if I say so myself. Really, you'd think Black Paper would be more ready for an attack from the inside. My only problem was that we'd need a Ryuker to get out, and I'd never gotten the hang of it. Not through lack of trying, of course, but the words didn't seem to join up in my head. But still, I knew Tomiko could cast it, so it'd all be good. Right? Right.

I made Elenor turn away while I was changing into the scientist's clothes, though. I never really feel comfortable with other women seeing my body. Not too comfortable with most men, either, but there are a few exceptions. Once I was done, hair tucked up beneath the ugly cap, I could pass for the scientist, from a distance at least. I transferred the Sniper to Elenor's inventory, and we started on Phase 2 of Operation Get The Fuck Out.

And I am pleased to say, the plan worked pretty well, at leats for a while. Elenor somehow managed to make it look like she wasn't quite in control, and I put that 'arrogant scientist' swagger into my walk. We made it all the way to the other prisoner compound before we hit a snag.

There were guards. And sure, from a distance I looked right, but the instant I got close enough for them to see my face they'd realize it was a Force and all hell would break loose. At that point, I decided fine, let's have all hell break loose. Tomiko would get us back home, I never doubted that for a second.

You ever seen two Newmen wet their pants? I can now say that I have. For some reason, they found the sight of an armed and angry android and an irritated, damp and fire-ball throwing trainee FOmarl utterly terrifying. One passed out solid, and the other knocked himself out running into a wall trying to flee and watch us at the same time. Moron.

Honestly, if this was all Black Paper could do, I was pretty unimpressed. Like a couple of photon locks and thing synth-metal walls could keep a couple of professional Hunters contained! I still laugh at the very thought. Once Bolt heard my voice, he punched right through that wall like it was tissue.

"Surprise," I said with a wonky grin. Tomiko looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"You idiot!" she finally yelled, smacking me upside the head. Hard. "Stick to the plan next time!" She looked at me for a long, long moment. "You did hear the plan, right?"

I shrugged. "Much as I'd love to chat, can we please leave this till we get back to the Pioneer 2? Because I think your yelling just alerted the guards."

Gods, I love Ryuker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Deeds**

_Legal Stuffs: I don't own PSO. I mean, I own the copy but nothing else except a few characters from my stories. Don't sue me, I have nothing._

Chapter Three

As soon as we were back on the Pioneer 2, Tomiko started to shake me like a rag doll, shouting in my face.

"What the HELL were you thinking? Running off like that on your own, you were lucky not to get killed! We had a plan, dammit!" She gave me one more shake, then let go and backed off, panting. I think I might have been on the edge of tears by that point.

"I didn't even know we had a plan!" I shouted back, fists clenched. "I just heard the patrol coming and hid! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, Tomiko, she was kicking the crap out that Rappy when you came up with the plan, remember?" Both of us turned to stare at Bolt, who somehow managed to look apologetic without doing much.

"Fucking Rappy," I muttered. I hate the little bastards, I do.

Tomiko gave me a really piercing look then. I almost squirmed, but I forced myself to at least try and look nonchalant. I almost succeeded, too.

"You mean you came up with your own plan completely off the bat?" I blushed. "Okay, I'll bite. How'd you do it?"

I pulled the butt-ugly hat off and tossed it off the platform, letting it fall to whoever had bad enough taste to pick it up.

"Actually, it's pretty simple. Practically nobody on the ship can swim, so they left the water side of their complex open. I just ducked in the river and swam over. My MAG created a distraction while I scared the crap out of the idiot these clothes belong… to… Hey, wait, where is he?" I panicked, and started pressing buttons on my Hunter unit like a loony. I almost fainted with relief when the little unit materialized at my shoulder – it must have ported itself back into my inventory while I was busy. I hugged the little thing, not entirely successfully holding back the tears.

Anyone ever tells you Hunters don't really care about their MAGs, kick them in the shins for me.

"Actually, that was pretty smart." Tomiko actually smiled. "You didn't lose your ID, did you? Because they cost money to replace."

"Puh-lease," I said, watching Bolt and Elenor with quiet amusement. They're so cute together, even if he is that much taller. I flipped open the red jacket to reveal the shiny surface of my ID. "What do you take me for?"

"Rule Number Three: Don't smart-ass the boss."

Tomiko put an arm around my shoulder and we sauntered back to the Guild. I won't go too far into the details, but needless to say Doctor Montague was ecstatic, Elenor was ecstatic, Tomiko was trying not to let on that her apprentice had done most of the work, and Bolt was staring at Elenor's ass. Blatantly.

The best moment of all, though, was when Doctor Montague kissed me. Mmmm. He tasted of apple pie and motor oil. A surprisingly yummy combination, heh.

(Tomiko just read that part and snorted cola out of her nose. Neat!)

The second best bit was just after I got the Tekker to identify my wand. I swear, it's the only time I've ever seen Tomiko speechless! PRICELESS! Bolt has that on video too, and plays it to stop me ripping him apart every time he plays my reaction to Mouse.

At that point we all realized that I was late for class, and Tomiko sent me scurrying away like my ID suggests.

(Author's Note: From this point onwards, scenes written entirely in italics take place away from the narrating character.)

"_I've got to admit, she can think well on her feet," Tomiko said, watching the young FOmarl haring off to the intra-ship teleporters. "I wouldn't have had the nerve or the smarts to try something like that when I was an apprentice."_

"_No, you would have just run in, all spells blazing," Bolt replied, chuckling wickedly. "She's got more potential than her brother. Reckon we should have Rune look her over?"_

_Tomiko mused for a moment. "Give her some time. I want to study her methods more. If she keeps showing the smarts, then yes, we'll talk to Rune."_

"_I can't wait to see that!" Bolt chuckled, his supposedly inanimate faceplate bending into a grin. "So, ice cream?"_

"_Thought you'd never ask."_

It's never a good idea to be late to class at the Guild Training Centre. Even worse when the teacher happens to be Eodred 'The Scary Bitch' Rahde. Even worse than that when you're out of uniform.

My punishment? A run in the Simulation Chamber. Sure, they're not fatal, and any wounds incurred during the run are fake, but they hurt like they were real and Eodred enjoys tormenting people.

"Don't worry, just a normal training run," she said as I climbed into the Simulation Suit. I worried more, naturally. No such thing as a normal training run, not when she's in charge.

I fixed the goggles over my eyes and entered the Simulation Chamber. When it's deactivated it just looks like a normal room, but no trainee makes that mistake more than once. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds to avoid the always-nauseating transition from offline to fully operating simulation.

I didn't recognize my surroundings at all. At best they put me in mind of an android production facility, except that the rooms were too large and there wasn't any actual production that I could see, just a few disabled Gillchic units.

"This simulation is based on Hunter data brought back from the Mines on Ragol," Eodred's voice said into my ear. Just hearing her voice, you'd think she's a sweet person, but that's before she starts chuckling maniacally. "If you manage to survive the first two areas of the run, there's a special surprise at the end."

I think I swore. Hell, I know I swore. Bolt's friends had ever-so-kindly provided me with a few new words to use, and I did so with style.

Then the Gillchics activated.

Originally designed as mining units, it didn't take much alteration to their programs to turn the Gillchics into walking death machines. They have rock-cutting lasers in their 'hands', highly sensitive sensor units, and a spray of chemicals usually used to neutralise dangerous gases, but confuses the senses of humans and Newmen when used in normal air.

I took stock of the situation pretty quickly. Four Gillchics, one me. The odds were against me, but I had several advantages. 1.) I'm fast. Really fast. 2.) There's a significant charge time on the laser. 3.) I had Foie. They didn't.

I leapt over the swing of the first Gillchic and landed on the outstretched arm of the second. I used that as a launching board, jumping over the last two Gillchics and racing to the far end of the room. I blasted a few Foie spells at them and enjoyed the fireworks display. It also turns out that Gillchics explode into shards of metal when their power units are destroyed. Who knew?

So it pretty much went like that. Jump, run, Foie, rinse, repeat. I also managed to finally get my head around the Zonde technique as well, when I was about to be on the wrong end of a Sinow Gold's claws. Pressure seems to bring out the best in me.

Things didn't get really screwed up until near the end of the second half of the run.

You see, there's these security machines, Garanz models I believe they're called. They're huge, maybe six or seven feet square – big enough to dwarf Bolt, as I found out eventually – and they're basically walking tanks. They have enough missile launchers in them to make the most tweaked-out android jealous.

I was getting pretty badly beaten up by the thing. In order to get close enough for me to hurt it, I had to get within range of the missiles. And I can't cast faster than missiles can fly. I'd already taken some pretty heavy hits, and I was close to passing out from pain.

I was completely dizzy, and I had a detached feeling not unlike when I have my blank moments. Then I felt a surge of some power deep inside me, like the strength I call upon to use Techniques, but subtly different and much, much stronger.

My hand rose in front of me, almost without volition. The power grew and I felt it suffuse my entire body. I had the kind of feeling that a light might have when you first flick the switch.

"TANDLE!"

Bolts of electricity flew from my hand and utterly obliterated the Garanz unit. It also did enough damage to shut the entire system down, leaving me alone in the Simulation Chamber. Smoke was pouring through the air, sparks too, and I could hear panicked shouting from outside.

I just stood there and stared at my hand. What had I just done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Deeds**

_Legal Stuffs: I don't own PSO. I mean, I own the copy but nothing else except a few characters from my stories. Don't sue me, I have nothing._

_I don't own 'The Guild', PhanGarret owns that, but it's too awesome an idea for me to leave alone._

Chapter Four

I don't remember very much of what happened during the aftermath of the explosion in the Simulation Chamber. I woke up in the hospital with a sore throat and chest and a funny feeling of lightness in my body, my brother and Eodred hovering over me, and Damien standing at the back of the room.

Shirinji and I really do look a lot alike. In fact, apart from the fact that he's almost a foot taller than me and isn't as androgynous as they come, we're almost identical. He was wearing formal blue robes and his MAG hovered over his shoulder – I later found out that he'd been called away from a mission.

Damien isn't related to us, but when the Pioneer One vanished he sort of became a brother to both of us. His parents were on the ship too, and he'd been friends with Shirinji for a while, so it was only natural in a way. He's a HUmar, with a savage scar on the right side of his face which he hides with his fringe, the rest of his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He likes black and red armour, and anyone who didn't know him would probably be rather intimidated by his huge (as in brick wall) frame. I know him, though, and I find his presence more reassuring than frightening.

"How are you feeling?" Shirinji asked me, concern writ large on his face.

I coughed a few times, but managed to force out a raspy "I'll live." He instantly grinned, a loopy lopsided grin that seems to have quite the effect on the ladies. "What… hack what happened?"

Eodred looked distinctly put out by this question. "I wanted to ask you that. Something happened inside the Simulation to completely overload the entire system. I was hoping that you would know, being at 'ground zero'."

Something inside me told me not to tell her about the strange Technique I had suddenly gained access to, or the strangely powerful feeling that still burned inside my chest. I just shrugged and coughed.

As soon as Eodred decided I wasn't going to tell her anything, she stalked out, saying something about filling in an accident report. I know she hates paperwork, but I took a vindictive pleasure in the thought that her trying to make life hard for me had backfired a little bit. Petty, I know.

Damien suggested that Shirinji find something for me to drink, and soon as my brother left the room his fixed me with that disconcerting stare of his. His right eye is a sort of pale blue that looks white, whilst his left is a strange reddish brown. Even we quail under that stare, and this time was no exception. Some things simply cannot be adapted to.

"What did you do?" he asked, getting straight to the point as he usually does. Did I mention he helped take down Dark Falz too?

Yeah. It was Damien, Shirinji, Tomiko, a HUnewearl called Noel, another HUnewearl called Herb, and a RAmarl called Shard. Tomiko wound up in hospital and Noel actually died because of that mission. That was about the time the Guild achieved full independence within the Pioneer 2.

It was also the most publicized Guild mission ever. They all insisted that the public know the truth, and they went over Tyrell's head to do it. Tyrell's never really been the same since Rico vanished.

"I did it," I said carefully, seeing as how I seriously felt like I'd inhaled several cubic metres worth of smoke – which was, incidentally, exactly what happened. "I just felt a surge of power and BAM! The entire system shut down."

"Interesting…" Damien mused, still giving me that stare. "And yet the system is designed to handle anything a Force can throw at it, even high-level Megid and Grantz Techniques."

"It… I don't… I don't think it was a normal Technique," I admitted. "It was… the power was similar but very different. It was stronger, more forceful. It almost had a life of its own."

Even as I spoke about it, I could feel the power grow inside me once more. It wanted to be used, it wanted me to unleash it. I couldn't do that, though. I didn't know what it was, or how to handle it, and I certainly didn't want to hurt anyone nearby. I forced it down, but the effort left me weakened and panting.

Damien finally turned that stare away from me, his expression shifting from irritated to deeply worried. I didn't blame him, still don't, seeing as how I was pretty terrified of the situation myself.

Unless you've felt the power pushing at you, day and night, you can't understand what it's like. It's both painful and wonderful, seductive and deadly. You constantly want to use it, but your common sense won't let you.

It's torture.

Damien fixed me with another stare, then turned away as Shirinji returned with a glass of something thick and blue. Bless him, he's so oblivious sometimes. I drank the drink quickly, making a face at the taste but instantly feeling relief. Turns out it was an experimental Monomate extract. Bloody siblings, eh?

"I need to go talk with someone," Damien said abruptly. "Shirinji, make sure she gets home in one piece, alright? I'll be home in a few hours."

_Damien didn't so much knock on the elegantly painted door as he did punch it, leaving a faint dent and removing a few flecks of paint. He scowled at the FOmarl who opened it and stomped past her without a word._

"_She's already manifesting," he said with a growl, giving the woman's massive RAcast friend a greeting punch in the shoulder. He didn't dent it, though. "She blew up a Simulation Chamber at the Centre."_

"_That's not possible," Tomiko said, sitting heavily on her plush couch. "She hasn't got the focus yet. The power shouldn't have manifested for another couple of months at least. I secretly tested her earlier today, she barely even had a spark."_

"_Told you we should have taken her to see Rune straight away," Bolt said, his faceplate crinkling into an expression of deep concern. "He's not going to like this, it's not as if he hasn't already taken big risks in trusting us with this."_

"_He didn't have much choice," Tomiko said with a sigh. "I'm the only Esper who has a real Hunter's Licence, and we can't afford to let many of the younger ones to join up. He _is_ going to be pissed that we didn't go to him as soon as Eodred recommended her, though."_

"_She's in the hospital right now, but Shirinji's going to take her home as soon as they let her out." He gave the others a piercing glare. "I suggest you go to Rune before she returns to training. In fact, I'd seriously recommend having her upgraded to a full apprentice so she doesn't have to go back to the Centre. That Eodred woman might cause another outburst."_

"_Light forbid." Tomiko actually looked scared at the thought._

Shirinji paid for the taxi home. Somehow, even through all the chaos, the scientist's red jacket from the morning had gotten through the day with me, and I put it in my cupboard with all my casual clothes and my training robes. I guess I kind of felt like it belonged to me now, and I still have it to this day. It's proven useful more than once, as you'll see later.

My room isn't much – the apartments on the Pioneer 2 aren't that big to begin with, and when you have a teenager and two young adults in one, it gets pretty cramped – but it's mine. I don't really have many personal items, I just don't have the room, but I do have a small collection of 'books' on data device, a hologram of my parents before they left on the Pioneer 1, and a few random Technique disks and the like. And yes, there is a big pink fluffy teddy bear on my bed, and yes, I do hug him in my sleep. Go to hell.

Anyway, I was feeling pretty tired, so I sat on my bed and flicked on the holo-screen. You ever see a series called 'The Guild'? Well, that's what I stumbled across. And, well, _wow._

I got to see a fairly burly HUmar in nothing but boxers. I watch that show almost religiously now.

I also can't help but wonder if I might one day find me a cute HUmar willing to repeat the performance.

Don't you _dare_ give me that look. I'm a teenager, I have hormones! It's natural, dammit! (Besides, every woman and her dog were talking about that episode for weeks. I'm hardly the only one with that fantasy, thank you.)

Ahem. Back on track. I watched 'The Guild', I watched the news – not so much as a second on the exploding training program, you'd think they'd at least give it a passing mention, but noooo – and I fell asleep cuddling my bear.

If I'd known what the following days would bring, I'd have found a hotel.


End file.
